<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>inscrutable by allechant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974718">inscrutable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant'>allechant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vocaloid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>why did he have to be so difficult to read?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>inscrutable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Does it matter?” She leant against the desk, her arms folded across her chest. He stared back at her, and she hated that she couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “It’s not like anything will change between us even if that happened, right?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I didn’t deny that,” he said. She narrowed her eyes, wondering if she ought to feel placated by that answer. His lack of emotion was beginning to get on her nerves.</p><p>Then he got up from the bed, walking towards her, and she stiffened as he approached. “I’m just asking because the other time, you said you would. I’m not sure if you’ll follow through.”</p><p>His blue eyes were piercing, and it made her uncomfortable. She laughed to hide her panic, hide how her nervousness made her stomach churn. “I said that in the heat of the moment. I doubt you would <em>really</em> want me to leave him for you.” Her response was short, clipped. “You don’t love me – you’re using me, and I’m using you. Don’t try to pretend otherwise.”</p><p>“Is it truly pretence when you’d rather spend time with me than him?” His lips curved up, not quite a smile, not quite a smirk. She immediately wanted to deny it, but there was a knowing look in his eyes that made her voice falter in her throat. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>As he spoke, he picked up his shirt from the back of the chair, slipping it over his head, and she took the chance to glare at his bare chest. “Maybe,” she said. “But probably not. I have other priorities, you know. My life does <em>not</em> revolve around you.”</p><p>He laughed, having put his shirt back on, and her glare deepened as she wondered what he found so funny this time. “Other priorities? Like your boyfriend, I suppose?”</p><p>“Yes. What’s it to you?” she said, her fingers unconsciously clenching into fists by her sides. “I told him we could do a video call, so I won’t have time to play with you.”</p><p>She was hoping he might react in some way. He barely even blinked. “All right. If that’s what you want.” He yawned, running his fingers through his hair, and she was tempted to pick up something from his desk to throw at him. “What? Do you have something to say?”</p><p>“No. Nothing that you would care about, anyway,” she retorted. Why was he always so <em>detached</em>? She wished she could be as emotionally distant, but it was hard. She wasn’t the kind who could separate her feelings from physical intimacy, even if she refused to admit that to him. Kagamine Len was like a deep pool of water, unshakeable, unmovable.</p><p>But sometimes, underneath that calm exterior, she thought she sensed a certain readiness to bolt, an almost undetectable restlessness that made her hackles rise. He always seemed like he was on the verge of running away from her, and…well, she didn’t like it.</p><p>If he was so reluctant to be around her, then why were they even in this situation to begin with? Why did he bother to suggest this arrangement when he continued to erect all these insurmountable walls around himself? She hated being shut out by him, even though he wasn’t her boyfriend and she knew she really, <em>really</em> shouldn’t be doing this.</p><p>“He doesn’t love you, you know.” Len’s voice was so quiet that she almost didn’t hear him. She tensed, her gaze darting up to meet his. He was watching her, blue eyes dark, waiting to gauge her response. “Take it from someone who’s been in this situation one too many times. He’s using you the same way I am, but at least I make that clear from the start.”</p><p>He sounded so sincere that for a moment, she was tempted to believe him – but then what he said sank into her mind and she shook her head, angry that she was allowing him to get underneath her skin this way. “I don’t know what gave you that idea, but Kaito <em>does</em> love me,” she spat. “He’s sweet, he’s caring and he’s always thinking of ways to make me happy!”</p><p>She knew her words rang hollow, but still, she tried to ignore that. It wasn’t Kaito’s fault that it was becoming increasingly difficult to convince herself that she was in love. He truly was the perfect boyfriend, considerate and thoughtful – he never forgot birthdays or anniversaries, and he called and texted regularly, sending her photos and telling her about his day.</p><p>But it just wasn’t <em>enough</em> anymore. Nowadays, Kaito’s affections felt like a chore, and she had a vague idea of why that might be the case. Not that she was going to talk to <em>Len</em> about it.</p><p>Still, he seemed to understand despite her not saying a word. “If that’s the case, then why are you here?” he asked, cocking his head. She gritted her teeth, refusing to rise to his bait, so he continued. “If you truly love him and he feels the same way, then you shouldn’t be here.”</p><p>“I don’t have to explain a single damn thing to you,” she snapped, reaching down to grab her bag from the floor. Her fingers were trembling. “When we decided on this arrangement, <em>you</em> were the one who said there’d be no strings attached, no questions asked!”</p><p>He didn’t seem bothered by her outburst. “I’m just curious. People like to wonder, you know.” That infuriating smile had returned. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you might be in love with me. But of course, you’re not. You love your boyfriend, don’t you, Miku?”</p><p>She remained silent for a while. When she finally replied, her voice was quiet. “Shut up and leave me alone, Len.” And with that, she left the room, the door slamming shut behind her.</p>
<hr/><p>He ran his hands down her waist, pressing her against the wall. His breath was warm against her neck. “Why don’t you find someone else to toy with?” Her voice trembled.</p><p>He raised his head, looking at her, his blue eyes narrowed – instead of giving her a response, he leant in for a kiss. Her lips parted, and he took control of her mouth and body in a way she would never allow for any other man, not even Kaito.</p><p>Being with Len excited her far more than it should. Not that she would ever admit that out loud to him. After all, they were just friends with benefits…no, not even <em>friends</em>. He only texted her when he wanted to fuck. But every time he called for her, she came to him without fail.</p><p>“What happened to not asking questions?” He pulled back, and he wasn’t even panting, his voice even, perfectly measured. She hated how calm he sounded, how he never seemed to lose control of himself even during their most intimate moments. It was so unfair.</p><p>“That’s rich, coming from you.” He was the one who started it, constantly trying to chip away at her defences. He reached out, his thumb brushing against her bottom lip, shushing her – her traitorous heart, already pounding, almost leapt to her throat.</p><p>Why didn’t she feel this way about Kaito? She couldn’t remember if their relationship ever interested her the way Len did. But then again, Kaito was the most boring guy she’d ever dated. Perhaps that was why she liked him – because he was safe. Secure and predictable.</p><p>He was the complete opposite of Len. Len was fickle, flighty and secretive. He touched her with the molten caress of a lover but his gaze and his words were always distant, removed. He was hot and cold all at once, fire that froze, ice that burnt – a puzzle she didn’t think she would ever be able to solve. “I’ll answer if you tell me about your sudden change in plans.”</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him, and he smiled. “You were supposed to have a video call with Kaito today, weren’t you? At least that’s what you said before you stormed off.”</p><p>His words made her hesitate. She could <em>sense</em> him waiting, poised to strike – waiting for her to make a fatal mistake so he could swoop in and hold her ransom, his tantalising murmurs sinking into her blood and bones. “He was busy, so we cancelled.”</p><p>There was no need to tell him the truth – that she didn’t <em>want</em> to talk to him either, ever since he started hanging out with some girl from his dorm. She wasn’t sure how to feel about Kaito’s expanding social circle. It didn’t mean she was jealous or anything of that sort; rather, she simply couldn’t bring herself to care. And she knew that wasn’t right.</p><p>“So you two still haven’t broken up?” Len asked, blinking at her. She frowned and shook her head. It bothered her that he was always asking this. Did he even care to know the answer? “Well, it’s not my business to interfere.” He paused. “But if you continue to fool around like this, you’ll just end up hurting yourself in the end. Try not to do anything stupid.”</p><p>“I don’t need you to tell me,” she retorted. “I’m not as dumb as you think I am, I promise.”</p><p>A shadow of a smile crossed his face, and he placed his fingers on her cheek, ghosting over her skin. He was so close to her that it was almost overwhelming. “Hard to believe that when you never show evidence of otherwise,” he said, and she narrowed her eyes at him, unsure if he meant that as a joke or an insult. He chuckled, then leant in to kiss her again.</p><p>It was a quick, chaste kiss, nothing more than a peck on the lips, but she shuddered anyway, her next breath shaky. “Come to bed with me?” he asked, his voice sweet, almost tender.</p><p>She obeyed, helpless against his charm, and later she wondered whether meeting him had been a blessing or a curse.</p>
<hr/><p>She had met Len at a bar near their university. At that point, she was alone and beginning to get tipsy, and she was desperate for something or <em>someone</em> to entertain her.</p><p>So, when a blond boy with blue eyes and a gorgeous smile approached her, asking if she was interested in heading home with him, she didn’t turn him down. Instead, she took another sip of her vodka cranberry, wincing as it burned down her throat, and told him to elaborate.</p><p>Even in her inebriated state, she recognised him. She had seen him around campus before. Wasn’t he Kagamine Len, Vice-Chairman of the Student Union and a recipient of the highly prestigious President’s Scholarship? Why would someone like <em>him</em> come to a bar?</p><p>And also, why would he want to chat <em>her</em> up, of all people? She wasn’t even that outstanding. “I have a boyfriend, you know.” She laughed, hiccupping a little. “He’s in another country now but he’ll be back soon.” Was she slurring? She couldn’t tell. “Try asking someone else.”</p><p>“Mm, but you see, I <em>want</em> someone emotionally unavailable.” He sounded so sweet that for a moment, his words didn’t quite sink in – then she registered what he said and she stared at him, forcefully yanked back into lucidity. “You said you were lonely, so I suppose he’s been neglecting you. Nothing wrong with trying to meet your physical needs, right?”</p><p>“Why would you want someone who can’t love you?” She placed her glass on the counter, no longer in the mood to drink. “You could have anyone. Look at you. You’re unfairly beautiful.” Her head was starting to spin, and she rubbed her eyes, not caring even if her eyeshadow smeared. “Anyone would want you. Perfect Kagamine Len. Who <em>wouldn’t</em> want you?”</p><p>He shrugged. “I don’t want someone who might fall in love with me. It’s so complex and, well – you know who I am. I don’t have the time to deal with such things.” He studied her, and she had the strange feeling that he could read her mind somehow, peer into the inner workings of her brain and figure out what she wanted to say. “If you’re happy and the only thing you miss is the sex, then why not? You won’t be cheating on him, anyway. Not really.”</p><p>She frowned. Not cheating? How could this not be cheating? But he was so <em>compelling</em>, even if his proposition didn’t align at all with his golden boy image. “You’re drunk, aren’t you?” she accused, unable to comprehend why he would be doing this, otherwise.</p><p>“Me? Not really. I can hold my drink pretty well.” He paused. “Better than you can, at least.” He put his beer down, watching her with a faint smile curving his lips. “You don't need to be so suspicious. Think of it as me getting to know you, that’s all.”</p><p>“Why are you even interested in me? We’ve never spoken before.” She wasn’t the kind to fall for sweet nothings, and if he couldn’t give her a convincing response, then she was going to call off this entire conversation and head back to her dorm.</p><p>“Why?” he echoed. “Because you’re beautiful, of course.” He sounded sincere, but she had no way to be sure. “You already have a boyfriend, which makes you perfect since you won’t fall in love with me, and I won’t have to deal with an emotional mess. So, what do you say?”  </p>
<hr/><p>It had been undeniably stupid to agree, but at that moment she just wanted someone to hold her. His knowing whispers and gentle touches provided exactly what she needed.</p><p>Before him, she didn’t realise just how <em>oppressive</em> loneliness was. How it felt to spend every single night alone, unable to seek the warmth of another due to her relationship. He fulfilled her craving for physical intimacy, and he did it with all the finesse of a man used to numerous lovers. He brought her to climax with swift urgency and always left just as quickly, never once spending the night with her. But that wasn’t something she minded.</p><p>What <em>did</em> confuse her was Len himself. Once, he admitted that he didn’t want to fall in love because he was still trying to get over someone, and she figured that he was making use of her to work through whatever lingering feelings he had left from that relationship.</p><p>But in recent days, things felt slightly different. Gone were the days where he spared her little more than a glance after the deed was done – now, he showed some interest in her affairs, once in a while asking her questions that skirted the line between professional and private. It made her wonder what he was thinking. He wasn’t the kind to bring up what was on his mind, so she was relegated to guesswork and predictions, and that simply didn’t feel…sufficient.</p><p>Ever since the night she accidentally blurted out that she’d break up with Kaito for him, he just couldn’t seem to let it go. She didn’t know what her words had inspired in him – some kind of macho competitiveness, perhaps? No matter what it was, it seemed like he <em>wanted</em> her to leave her boyfriend, even though she insisted that everything was fine and she didn’t intend to break things off just because of something she’d said without thinking.</p><p>What made it strange was that this was coming from <em>Len</em>. He was the one who initially swore that there wouldn’t ever be feelings involved. But she couldn’t imagine any reason that he’d want her to break up other than him possibly falling for her.</p><p>That sounded like an impossible dream, though. It wasn’t that she <em>liked</em> him, not exactly. But there was something almost addictive about their secretive relationship, and she hated how he had her so completely within his thrall. Compared to him, Kaito was nothing more than a shadow in the back of her mind, always lurking, never rising to her attention. She didn’t even feel the twinge of guilt when she thought about him anymore.</p><p>“What’s on your mind?” Len’s voice cut into her consciousness and she blinked, jolted out of her thoughts. He was lying beside her, watching her with the sheen of curiosity in his eyes. He was so breathtakingly, heartbreakingly handsome, and sometimes that brought to mind the girl who she suspected had dumped him before they met at the bar.</p><p>Why would that girl leave someone as perfect as him? Smart, gorgeous, and fairly well-off based on his personal belongings and his taste in clothes – he was pretty much the whole package. The reason for their breakup must have been serious, then.</p><p>“Nothing. Just thinking about Kaito.” Nowadays, she couldn’t be bothered to lie anymore. It was so much easier to be truthful. Len didn’t seem to mind her newfound openness either.</p><p>“Mm. Again?” He rolled over onto his side. “You’re always thinking about him. Do you like to pretend he’s the one touching you when we kiss?” She bit her lip, contemplating whether or not to answer, and he laughed. “Don’t tell me. It doesn’t matter either way.”</p><p>She scowled, his blasé words stoking her temper. “Do you care about anything? Everything is always about <em>you</em>, Len. Your thoughts, your feelings, your reaction to whatever I say. And I am <em>sick</em> of listening all the damn time. You never reciprocate. You just take and <em>take</em>.”</p><p>He blinked, and for the first time since she met him, he looked surprised. But she didn’t slow down to let him interrupt. “You always assume you understand how I feel, or you act all high-and-mighty and try to get me to do what you say. But I’m not some toy for you to play with!”</p><p>For some reason, she thought his gaze softened at her words. “I don’t view you as a toy. You never were,” he said, his voice low and quiet. She faltered, taken aback by his gentleness – he hardly ever sounded this way, so close, so intimate. “As a bystander, it’s easier for me to see what’s going on, Miku. And your situation with Kaito is one that’s been played out far too many times. I don’t want you to get hurt if it’s possible to avoid it, that’s all.”</p><p>She turned his words over in her mind, giving them serious consideration. “I…” She paused and swallowed. How strange that she was discussing her relationship problems with him, of all people – the one who had incited her to cheat on Kaito in the first place. “Why would you care about whether or not I get hurt? I thought you got a kick out of seeing me struggle.”</p><p>“Of course I care.” He shrugged. “We’re friends, aren’t we?”</p><p>Shock rendered her stiff at his casual statement, and for a moment, she could only gape at him, speechless at his revelation. When she finally found her voice, it sounded like a croak. “We’re…<em>friends</em>?” she repeated, full of doubt. He nodded, eyes crinkling with mirth.</p><p>“Or would you rather be something more?” He leant in, crowding her personal space, and she was still so stunned by his previous statement that she didn't move away, her eyes wide. He took her hand, pressing light kisses to each fingertip, and she shivered at his touch, his soft lips sending pleasant little tingles through her skin. “I’m joking, of course. We have a deal.”</p><p>Disappointment, thick and bitter, surged through her and she whipped her hand away, averting her gaze. “Don’t make such stupid jokes,” she said. “I don’t like them.”</p><p>“Oh? Then I’m sorry. Do you want me to make it up to you?” He turned, placing his hands on either side of her face and propping himself up over her – she looked at him, swallowing the protest that bubbled instinctively up her throat, taken in by the playful smirk on his face.</p><p>Recently, he’d been a bit more <em>invested</em> in sex, just like how she had been steadily opening up to him – she liked it, honestly. She enjoyed being teased by him, even if he kept it firmly in the bedroom and defaulted to his usual calm apathy in any other situation.</p><p>“Let's see what you’ve got,” she said, and he laughed, nuzzling against her neck – his tongue swept over the column of her throat and she squeaked, his warmth making her shiver. It helped her forget the look in his eyes when he talked about being something more; it helped her forget the longing that flooded her when he said those words.</p>
<hr/><p><em>No strings attached. Just sex.</em> She remembered what he told her once upon a time, and she swallowed, her fingers tightening around her bag. She was outside his room again.</p><p>Len lived in a single room in one of the newer dorms on campus. He paid almost twice the amount she did for an adjoining bathroom, but she wasn’t complaining about that – it was always nice to roll out of his bed straight into the shower without having to worry about the walk of shame back to her room. Anyway, she was pretty sure his scholarship accounted for his accommodation, so he wasn’t even spending his money.</p><p>What <em>did</em> his family do, though? He’d never told her, though he did mention once in passing that his older sister was a lawyer. His family had to be rich for Len to own all the things he did.</p><p>Before she could knock, the door swung open and there he stood, a frown on his face. She didn’t even manage to say hello before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, locking the door behind her.</p><p>“What is your <em>problem</em>?” she asked, shaking his hand off and placing her bag on his nearby desk. His room was as clean as ever – Len was kind of a neat freak, and she was sure that he went around scrubbing his entire room at least once a week.</p><p>As always, his curtains were drawn, throwing the room into darkness – he preferred his room to be dimly-lit most of the time unless he had work to do. It was strange, how many of his quirks she had noticed. “I don’t want anyone to know that you’re here today. My ex is visiting,” he said, his mouth twisted into a scowl that didn’t quite suit him.</p><p>“Your <em>ex</em>?” she exclaimed. He nodded, looking almost upset, and she thought that this was probably the most emotion she’d ever seen on his face. “Wait, so she’s a student here?”</p><p>“No, she’s my previous roommate’s sister and she’s kind of insane, so I’m just going to wait things out and hope she leaves without coming up.” He glanced at her, unimpressed by the grin on her face. “It’s not funny. She was a total nightmare. You don’t want to know.”</p><p>“How did you even know that she’s here?” she asked. “Are you keeping tabs on her?”</p><p>He winced. “I agreed not to file a restraining order against her on account of my friendship with her brother, but in exchange, he has to tell me whenever she drops by. I got a text.”</p><p>Oh. It was beginning to sound more and more likely that Len had been the one to initiate his breakup, not his ex. But in that case, why was he so averse to love, and why did he mention wanting to <em>get over</em> his previous relationship? He should have been happy to escape the whole thing if his ex was as terrible as she sounded.</p><p>“Question.” She raised a hand, and Len folded his arms across his chest, staring at her. She marvelled at how his ex’s apparent proximity made him a completely different person – gone was the aloofness, the superiority that dripped from every word he said, the coldness that was ever-present in his beautiful blue eyes. Instead, he seemed tense, almost on edge, and she was pretty sure that if she tried to surprise him, he might just jump out of his skin.</p><p>“Why did you two break up, if you don’t mind me asking?” He bit his lip, the pearly-white of his teeth peeking out against plump pink flesh, and she was momentarily distracted by how soft his mouth looked. Then she lifted her gaze, resolutely refusing to look down again.</p><p>“She was possessive,” he muttered. “Controlling. Obsessed with me. Even after we broke up she sent me letters and declarations of love, and she claimed I’d never want anyone besides her…if her brother didn’t step in she might have just strangled me in my sleep one day.” He shuddered. “She thought that if she couldn’t have me, then no one else could, you know?”</p><p>Her stomach lurched. This was bad. She thought he was exaggerating, the same way guys did whenever they talked about their crazy ex-girlfriends, but this was <em>real</em> crazy. “Then why didn’t you make a police report?” she asked, her voice climbing in panic.</p><p>Len looked like he was about to be sick. “I’m good friends with her brother. As I said, we had a deal. So far, he’s kept up his end of the bargain. He’s the reason she stopped harassing me, but I always get a little…nervous when I know she’s around.” He shook his head. “I thought you were her at first when I saw someone lurking outside. Thank God that it wasn’t.”</p><p>She took a step closer, and he looked up, meeting her gaze. The nervousness radiating off him had calmed down somewhat, but she remained cautious. He looked skittish still. “So, when you said that you had to get over your relationship the first night we met…”</p><p>“I didn’t mean that I missed her.” He sighed, flicking his bangs out of his eyes. “But I wanted to remember what it was like to fuck someone without worrying about my mental health. It’s just too much pressure. I didn’t want to feel love or <em>anything</em> for my partner, and vice-versa.”</p><p>“Well.” She paused. “That doesn’t sound like the healthiest way to cope, does it?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes. “Then what do you suggest as an alternative?” And there it was, the familiar walls slamming back down, hiding the emotion in his voice – she reached for him, her fingers wrapping around his wrist, and he jolted at her touch, his gaze questioning.</p><p>“You might have been hurting, but that doesn’t mean you should have tried to seduce a girl who was already in a relationship,” she pointed out.</p><p>He made a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a snort. “A bit late to be saying that, don’t you think?” But his hand stretched forward, running through her hair, and she leant into his familiar touch. By now, her body was attuned to his proximity, and when he breathed her name she couldn’t help but shiver. “I told you to break off your relationship because it’s so <em>obvious</em> you’re no longer in love. You shouldn’t string him along like that. You know this.”</p><p>“What makes you so sure I’m not in love with him?” There was a lump in her throat, difficult to swallow. He looked her square in the eyes, and the expression on his face was unreadable.</p><p>“Because you’re in love with me.” The way he stated this was so simple, so matter-of-fact that she couldn’t even find the words to object – when he leant in to kiss her, she let him, her eyes closing as she parted her lips in anticipation. He was gentle for once, completely at odds with his usual brusqueness, and she clutched onto him, solid rock amid a stormy sea.</p><p>His fingers were already sliding up her shirt, bare skin against skin, leaving trails of fire everywhere he touched – then she thought she heard something, and she parted from him, taking deep breaths to steady herself. Len raised his head, his eyes heavy-lidded, about to speak, but she shook her head and pressed her finger to her lips, her gaze flitting over to the door.</p><p>Did she imagine it? He was tugging at her shirt buttons, trying to get her attention, trying to undo them so he could pull the offending article of clothing off her body – then the sound came again, this time unmistakable. He froze, and they exchanged a glance.</p><p>A third knock, more impatient this time, and Len tiptoed over to the door, his fingers wrapped around her wrist. She followed him, adjusting her shirt with her free hand, and he looked out of the peephole, trying to see who was waiting outside – when he stepped back, there was panic all over his face, and cold dread bloomed in her gut. There was probably only one person who could make him look so afraid.</p><p>“It’s <em>her</em>,” he mouthed, and Miku got a distinct feeling that her world would never be the same again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i don't think i will ever continue this but honestly good luck len and miku y'all need it</p><p>talk to me on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>